This invention is directed to luminaires for the distribution of light into an area, and in particular, to luminaires for use with prism light guides.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,220, which issued on Apr. 7, 1981, in the name of Lorne A. Whitehead, a prism light guide is described by which light can be transmitted extensive distances. This system permits the lighting of an area using a central source of light such as the sun, or some other source which is conveniently located.